startrekonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Yadim Shanen ava
Yadim was born to Satii L'An'n, Malandar Shanen, and Satirii Yokol on the nineteenth day of Niao 28 G.C. (2391 or Stardate 66783.43). Born as the second gender, a Morea (pronounced Mor-uh) he adopted the last name of the parent that shares his sex. His title of 'ava,' means that he is the eighth Yadim Shanen born from the Shanen Clan. Accepting the complexity of Ramor mating and naming practices, the culture of Paladri's only sentient species is relatively simple. The planet itself is far from its sun and endures a permanent ice age. The Ramor, in turn are a subterranean species that dwell mostly in the middle region of the planet's crust where the core melts the lower ice sheets in caverns. While the Ramor are plentiful in various cultures and creeds, all share the same appreciation for the resources available and the necessity for community cooperation under the terms of their planet's evolution. The largest society is known as Ta'kaa, is known for its strict mating rituals and complex naming practices. The Ta'kaa believe in multiple, benevolent deities that dwell in the warmth of the planet's core, which also represents the Ta'kaa heaven. While science has since proven that life inside the core would be impossible, the Ta'kaa still believe that lifeforms closer to the center exist, and their proximity to heaven makes them divine. This religious belief that the cold wastes of the surface are dark and lacking in gods is the primary cause for why the Ramor were so slow to establish living settlements above ground. After this was made possible however, the Ramor accepted that life was possible and began looking to the stars for distant cousins. The Ramor achieved warp capability in 2380 after which a Federation vessel established contact. The discovery of alien life was celebrated and a new year measurement process was adopted. The G.C. (Galactic Community) timescale was created 28 Ramor years ago, to mark first contact. Paladri is located 37.5 lightyears from Vulcan, and 5 lightyears from Tau Hydae, putting it in the heart of Federation space and making its induction into the Federation quick and smooth. As Ramor procreate through the laying of eggs, Yadim's immediate family is quite large. Within his own Clan of Shanen, Yadim has three fellow Morea siblings, two siblings in the H'Arn Clan of L'An;n, and five Zakatii siblings in the Clan of Yokol. Yadim Shanen and Terkos L'An'n are the only members of his biological family that are currently members of Starfleet. Given the that Ramor procreate several times in a single lifespan, and the harsh environment of Paladri, four of his fellow hatchlings died early. Yadim also has eleven older siblings from his parents' first conjugation. His older siblings Val Shanen, Satirii Yokol ilvaet, and Iriidi Shanen jiha are also members of Starfleet. Val currently serves on the U.S.S. Lakota, Satirii on the U.S.S. Vesper, and Iriidi is a security officer at the Tellarite Embassy on Paladri. Shanen was born soon after first contact and he was quick to join Starfleet Academy in 2407. While many races are slow to join Starfleet, the Ramor were eager to travel through the stars and expand their knowledge of their brothers' nations. At the time of his enrollment, Starfleet records show that Shanen was the 274th Ramor to enter the Academy. Though his species was new to intergalactic travel, his Ramor brain capacity made him s star pupil and he quickly showed a talent for advanced warp theory, statistics, and muti-analytical problem solving. While Starfleet Intelligence was eager to recruit him, Shanen's focus was on reaching the stars. His instructors have praised him and his capabilities as 'beyond promising' and his assignment to a prestigious position after graduation as 'almost immediate.'